The invention relates to a carton or container capable of holding a cylindrical article. More specifically this invention relates to a multi-celled paperboard container with cut-out windows which allow the contents of all or selected cells of the container to be viewed by a person without opening the container.
Paperboard cartons or containers capable of holding a plurality of articles such as cans, bottles, and the like are well known and widely used. Many of these paperboard containers have built-in windows so that the contents of the containers may be viewed without opening the container. Paperboard containers with built-in windows are normally loaded with the appropriate articles after the container has been assembled. The loading of articles into a prefabricated paperboard container comprising cut-out windows has posed some problems. Quite often the articles being loaded into the containers hang up or lodge in the horizontal straight edge bottom dimension of the cut-out windows in prior constructions. This straight edge bottom cut-out window dimension acts like a ledge which supports the article being loaded into the container. This problem is typicalLy remedied by adjusting the articles by hand or mechanically dislodging them, which results in the operation of automatic loading apparatus at a relatively slow rate.